


你 X 权戒者

by HuaWeimo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaWeimo/pseuds/HuaWeimo
Kudos: 6





	你 X 权戒者

你也不知道为什么去下水道没找着丢了的东西，反而捡回了一个穿紧身衣的男人。

正义联盟的绿灯侠？不，不是那个，这个好像叫什么权戒者。

你发现他的时候他正如丧家之犬一般抱膝蜷缩在下水道深处阴影的角落中，将近一米九的大个子还穿着一身亮绿色紧身衣偏偏就能把自己缩得毫无存在感。被你小手电的光打到时，他还害怕地抖了一下肩膀，整个人都往墙上贴得更紧了。

你承认你很吃哈尔乔丹的颜，不过仅限于欣赏罢了，有几次远远碰上正义联盟行动，看见真人绿灯侠也没什么小鹿乱撞的心动感，内心充满的是撞上麻烦的卧槽，所以即使穿越到这个世界多年了也没想过主动去接触超级英雄。

你只是个手无缚鸡之力的普通女孩，普通人有普通人的活法。

你看着这个拥有和哈尔一模一样的面容的家伙，紧紧皱缩着眉毛，向下撇的嘴角，瑟瑟发抖的胆小神情，完全破坏了那副英俊面容神采飞扬的帅气。

万万没想到，你捂着心口，那里正激烈地跳动着，扑通扑通，血气上涌，你能感觉到自己脸颊到耳朵都热了起来，握着手电的手只有再抓紧到指尖泛白才能阻止手指激动的颤抖。

你对他一见钟情了。不是对那个拯救世界的超级英雄，而是对这个怂到在下水道里面对一个女孩都害怕不已的胆小鬼。

犯罪辛迪加还在外肆虐，失去了戒指的权戒者对他们来说只是个毫无用处的废物，尽管已经是不被人在意的废物也还是怕被他们像清理垃圾一样抓住清除。

权戒者害怕极了，他不敢想栅格是不是仍在监视着他，他不仅没有完成任务还临阵脱逃，连戒指都被这个世界的人摧毁，如今只敢躲在一个普通人类女性的家里，当做可笑的遮羞布、挡箭牌。

但、但是他一点也不想离开这里，他以总是弯腰驼背的姿势坐在柔软沙发的角落，茶几上果盘里随意放着一把水果刀，刀上还沾着刚刚切橙子的汁水和一点碎果肉。他、他应该拿起它，然后冲进厨房把这把刀扎进那个女人的后背，就那么多扎几刀总能够让她毙命，然后这间屋子就能只剩下他一个，安全的，他一个人。

没有会欺负他的人，没有嫌恶的目光，没有肆意辱骂和粗暴的对待。

多好啊，安静的一个人，连那个讨厌的戒指都不能再折磨他了。

所以情况为什么会发展到这样？

你下意识抓紧了沙发扶手，脚背上的触感又痒又滑，属于男性的温热鼻息蹭在脚腕上，就像被一只大狗舔脚卖好，你心想。

你抬起另一只脚用力踩在他的肩膀上，可惜对方下盘稳得不行，只有上半身条件反射地缩了一下，这时候倒意识到男人浑身结实的肌肉不是摆着看的。

你干脆向后仰倒进沙发里，眯着眼看这家伙从你的脚背舔到脚掌，甚至将你的脚趾含在口中。你的腰跟着软了下来，踩他肩膀的脚往上滑了一点变成架在他肩上，身上丝质的短款睡裙随着动作滑到大腿根，你知道他一抬头就能看见你腿间的风景，不过并不在意。

“够了，停下。”你的出声吓住了这个胆小的家伙差不多要亲到你小腿肚的狗胆，阻止了这场你以为的玩笑引发的意外。

“你、你不会赶我走了吗？”权戒者小心翼翼地靠近她落下的刚刚被他托住亲吻的脚，同时还注意着自己另一边肩上的重量别落下去，快一米九的男人气场可怜的一厘米都没有。

你附下身拨了拨他垂在额前的几缕棕色发丝，像揉一直大狗一样揉着他的发，柔软的指腹力道恰好，只是几下就舒服得他低下脑袋，随即被你抬起头奖励地亲了亲额头。他那时时刻刻愁眉苦脸的五官缩得更紧了，简直像是要在你的掌下被这一个羽毛般的亲吻给活生生吓死。

真可爱，你的嗓子发干，深吸一口气，兴奋极了。

只是这样吗？当然不可能。你想对他做的多得多，他模样越是可怜你越是想狠狠欺负他，你从来不知道自己也是这么糟糕的人，但是这感觉真是该死的好，尤其这家伙毫不反抗。

你垂在他身前的脚踩上他半跪的大腿，挂在他肩上的腿则屈起后撤，用脚后跟蹬了蹬他的胸肌，顺便把他一直往前耸的肩膀一起往后带，不得不说踩着的感觉还挺舒服的。

也不知道这些人都是怎么想的，一身紧身衣把全身每一块肌肉轮廓都崩得清晰可见，连翘臀和臀缝都看得清清楚楚，在你看来这比全裸更加色情。

“不许反抗。不论我下面对你做什么。”你知道他对你似乎言听计从得不像话，还是对他强调，你就是想吓吓他，或者说是让他害怕又期待，因为你的脚这时候已经踩在他的腰腹间还继续往下。

权戒者乖得像只被驯养的流浪犬，眉宇间还是那副怂得没边的样子，绿色眼罩下的双眼却一下又一下悄悄偷瞄你，他看见你脸上泛起的红晕和因为兴奋亮起来的眼神，那双眼中倒映出的是两个他绿色的畏畏缩缩的身影，没有嘲笑没有厌恶，那是纯粹不加掩饰的对他的喜爱。

也许只是喜欢他的肉体，或者因为他像条狗一样臣服在她脚下，但都没关系，因为那种被喜爱的感觉像毒品一样吸入他的脑中，从未有过的满足和愉悦感，不管是你奖励的轻吻还是此刻玩弄他身躯的赤裸双足都足够他内心欢愉，只要你的眼中仍有那份喜爱，他就能在你身边，即使被折磨到奄奄一息，即使你现在想割开他的胸口剖出他的心。

更何况那双脚在他身上只带来了生理上的快感，对，他早在舔你脚的时候就硬了，在你靠近的时候缩起身子只是因为害怕被你发现，他怕你发现他是个会因为被你如此“羞辱”而兴奋的变态。

你当然发现了他腿间格外显眼的凸起，不如说你就是冲着它去的，隔着紧身衣将前脚掌踩在他充血的部位往下按了按，毫不意外听到他没忍住发出的喘息和闷哼。

你用脚趾拨了拨他又胀起一点的裆部，随着心意对被你越踩越硬的地方进行折磨，直到他双膝一软直接跪在了你的双腿前，额头贴着你的大腿呼吸直接喷洒在你敏感的大腿内侧。你一下没控制住力道脚下用力，然后你腿上的男人弓起腰抽搐着松懈地向前趴在你腿上，挺直的鼻梁压得你大腿肌肤微微凹陷下去，连下撇的嘴唇都贴在你的腿上。而你脚下蹬的地方还在轻微地弹跳，他甚至在你不动之后不着痕迹地悄悄动着腰，让在你脚下的肉块继续被你的脚掌摩擦。

“我、我不是故意的。”他嘴上这么说着行动上却一点没有把贴着你的身躯剥离的打算。

你一点也没有生气被冒犯，拽着他脑后的头发把埋在你大腿上的脑袋拉起来，“把裤子脱了。”  
你听见自己的声音带着不同于平日的情欲意味，视线舔舐过他结实的背部和收紧的腰线，还有往下同样肌肉紧实的翘臀，舌尖抵着上颚不满足的啧了一声，补充道：“全脱了。”

尽管射精的余韵未退，权戒者还是听话地退后，有些不舍地从你柔软的大腿上离开，脊背弓得更厉害了，胆小又羞愧地垂着眼，因为被你踩了几脚就射精这种事把他没多少的自尊心打击得更加破碎，怂着眉几乎要哭出来，却还不敢停顿地把连体紧身衣、手套、鞋子统统脱下来，生怕身上多留一件遮蔽物惹你不满。

他缩起上身挡了挡腹下疲软不久被你盯着又有抬头趋势的肉棒。

你咬了咬下唇盯着他赤裸的身躯移不开视线，拍了拍大腿。

他就像得到指令一样又伏在你腿上，这次贴得更近了，带着灼热温度的肉体从你的膝盖以下完全贴合，你的脚背直接贴在他微凉的囊袋上，只要再抬起一点就能再次把他的肉块踩在脚下玩弄，你也确实这么干了。

你一边继续用脚把他的肉棒撸到完全勃起，一边摸向他依旧戴着的眼罩边沿，“为什么不脱这个？”

他那皱塌着眉的神情仿佛已经刻在了脸上，因为最脆弱敏感的部位被玩弄而回应得磕磕绊绊，“哈……我，我这么丑的人，如、如果摘下面罩你一定会恶心讨厌我吧。”

丑？你抿着唇看他，如果是其他人这么猥琐胆小的样子她确实会看都不想多看一眼，但是在权戒者身上，你就是觉得怎么看怎么顺眼，怎么看怎么可爱，你于是弯下腰吻上他的嘴唇，沿着他张开的齿缝将舌头伸进去缠上他和本人一样胆小的舌头。

你捧着他的脸的力道只是普通人的程度，明明可以轻而易举退缩，他却像扭曲的树枝一样定在你身前，被你亲得颤抖不已。

你收回舌头的时候还用力咬他的嘴唇，摘下他面具随手扔在一边，退开一点，“一点也不丑，我就喜欢你这样的。”

他被你突然的告白吓得眼珠乱转就是不敢看你，脸却还乖乖地被你捧着，“怎、怎么可能有人喜欢我这样的人，我、我只会搞砸一切事情惹你生气。”

你觉得他真的很像一只被从前主人打怕了的大狗，怜惜地亲他的鼻尖和皱成一团的眉，“可我就是喜欢，第一眼就喜欢你。”

他看起来更加无措了，连眼角都垂下来，一副即将哭出来的模样。

你受不了地松开手，毕竟这也是你人生中第一次的告白，视线一转就看到他还硬着的肉棒，那点温情和柔软又掺杂进了旖旎的淫靡的欲望。

你按着他的脑袋压在自己腿间，已经撩起的睡裙露出蕾丝内裤，“舔我，不能只让你爽了。”

他几乎是无师自通地埋在你的两腿之间，从大腿内侧的肌肤一直亲到你被内裤包裹的嫩肉，手口并用卖力得爽到你塌下腰将下半身贴向他，还抬起一条腿挂在他肩上方便他继续让你舒服。

他在你舒爽的轻哼中将你的内裤向一侧拨开并成一条线，伸出舌尖直接舔上你湿漉漉的穴口，由下往上顺着两蚌嫩肉舔上你中间的肉珠，随着你突然泄出的一声呻吟，他心里为自己难得做成功一件事而沾沾自喜，鼻间充斥着女性的清香和秘处情欲的气息，他能感觉到自己下身硬得发痛，忍不住将一只手伸下去握住贴在你脚背上的阴茎来回撸动。

伞状顶端的小孔分泌出更多前列腺液不仅随着撸动沾上棒身，还黏上了你的脚背。你被他舔得爽极了，分神注意到脚上他的小动作之后抬起脚揉他的囊袋和相接的根部。

在他又吸又舔你的阴蒂的时候你到了小高潮，阴道内不由自主地抽搐着分泌出大量黏滑的液体，但是权戒者还在蹭着你的脚背撸管，在你身下沉迷于欲望的神情。

你抽回脚的时候他还委屈又可怜地看着你，可惜你不为所动，抬起下巴示意，“手拿开，坐上来。”

你看他缩着肩膀不舍地坐上沙发还要蹭在你身边，在你的命令下即使特别想继续依旧忍耐着收回了握着自己阴茎的手。

然后你提起裙子勾着一边的内裤褪到膝盖以下，转过身跨坐在他大腿上，把遭到惊吓差点弹起的家伙摁下去，这时候你才感觉到你们俩的体型和身高差，这个大个子能罩下两个你还绰绰有余。

你才不管那么多，下身柔软的凹陷贴在他勃起的肉棒上摩擦，抱着他的脖子贴在他唇角上呢喃：“想不想插进来？说话。”

他被你诱惑得呼吸都放轻了，抖着唇憋出一个字，“想……”

你不满地咬了一下他的嘴唇，抬起一点臀部让挺立的家伙戳向自己湿滑的小口，“说点好听的求我。”

权戒者很想不管不顾把身上的人对着自己的阴茎按下去，但是他不敢，他只能被娇小的女性困在沙发中，哀求她：“求、求你，你、你想对我做什么我、我都听你的。”

真是可怜又可爱啊。你满足地想，伸出手扶着他的阴茎对准入口一点点坐下去，胆小如鼠的家伙这里到一点也不小，进入的过程简直像是要把她劈成两半。

你揽着他的脖子缓了一会儿才小幅度地抬臀让插在腿间的肉棒在里面进出，被填满的感觉有点奇特倒并不讨厌，就是你普通人的体质确实没有多少能够在女上位逞能的本钱，没一会儿就懒得动了。趴在他肩上没好气地用力夹了夹他的肉棒，得到对方舒爽的抽气。

“自己动一动不会吗？”你凶他，可惜两人相连的状态下他倒没为你冲人的语气吓跑。

“我、我明白了。”他双手试探着摸向你的腰。

被你一把抓住一只手摸向你一边肩带滑落露出的挺翘乳房，你继续用凶巴巴的语气要求他，“摸我这里。”

他立即照做，一边手掐着你的腰进入，一边罩住他早就眼馋的胸部揉搓。

于是双方终于都非常满意地在沙发上完成了一次肉体交合。

你被他压在狭窄的沙发上，他注意着用胳膊支撑自己没把身体重量真的压在你身上，于是这种被罩住的感觉十分不错，酸软的腿间还留着方才的余韵，情动的液体和精液一起一点点滑出体外，你眯着眼揉他有些汗湿的发丝，觉得就这么养一个怂怂的权戒者挺好的。

他埋在你肩窝嗅着你发丝间的香气，第一次不需要被命令而是主动地抱住你，就像被虐待后流浪的大狗找到了真正疼爱他的主人，甘愿被你就此豢养。


End file.
